Substituível
by RuetheFox
Summary: Gendo chega em casa um dia e descobre uma coisa terrível devido a um acontecimento passado. Deixando a culpa de lado, ele tem de agir depressa.


Eu tive essa ideia para um flashback para "Meu Raio de Sol", mas conclui que nao iria caber muito bem com o resto da historia, mas como mesmo assim achei a ideia interesante, resolvi fazer uma historia separada e publica-la no Dia dos Pais pois eh tecnicamente uma historia de pai e filha.

Se voce tem sensibilidade com assuntos relacionados a 13 Reasons Why, eh melhor não ler!

* * *

Terminei meu trabalho cedo. Eu acabei muito antes do esperado e fui o mais rápido que pude ate meus aposentos. Não entendia porque exatamente estava com tanta pressa. Algo não estava certo, isso eu sabia, mas não entendia porque me sentia assim.

Recebi uma mensagem de manha durante o trabalho. Era da escola. Eles me ligavam para me dizer que Rei estava ausente. Achei estranho, pois me lembro de vê-la preparando seu cafe para sair. Mas não me importei muito. Com certeza a Doutora Ritsuko Akiagi a havia levado a outro experimento ou algo assim de ultima hora.

Continuei trabalhando e programando como sempre, sem pensar no assunto. Fuyutsuki ajudou, mas ele notou que eu estava diferente por algum motivo. Nem eu havia notado nada. Ele simplesmente me perguntava se eu estava bem ou se havia acontecido alguma coisa. Ate onde eu soubesse, não havia nada de errado. So lê dizia para continuar e pronto.

Fuyutsuki não gostava muito de mim. Era obvio que como eu, so pretendia ver Yui denovo. Mas não me importava. Se podia ver Yui renovo, trabalharia com quem fosse nessesario.

Finalmente a Doutora Akagi entrou na sala. Ela veio dar o relatório de sempre e avisar sobre o novo teste que estava sendo programado para a Unidade 00. Ouvi atentamente. Não ouve nenhuma menção a Rei, direta ou não. O teste nem era relacionado a um piloto.

-Doutora Akagi- finalmente resolvi perguntar após seu relatório.

-Diga- ela respondeu.

\- Por acaso sabe onde esta Rei?

\- Não, não a vejo desde anteontem.

Fiquei em silencio um minuto.

\- Tem certeza? - respondi.

\- Absoluta.

Algo não estava certo. Rei tinha de haver ido com ela. Onde mais ela iria?

Antes de perguntar renovo, a Doutora saiu. Fuyutsuki me olhou curiosamente.

\- Algum problema? - perguntou.

\- Rei não estava na escola hoje - disse - então presumi que estava com ela.

\- Provavelmente foi para algum lugar sem avisar. Sabe como são os jovens.

\- Rei não e como eles. Crianças da idade dela também não são normalmente assim.

Depois de Rei ser estrangulada pela mãe de Ritsuko, eu consegui traze-la de volta com um clone. Mas sofri tanto com sua perda que não estava disposto a me intercalar tanto com ela novamente. Mas sua idade o tornava muito mais difícil. Ate mesmo eu acabava mostrando afeto ao ver a pequena triste. A Doutora manipulou o corpo dela para que envelhecesse um pouco mais rápido. Agora tinha o corpo de uma menina de 12 anos. Com um corpo mais adolescente, ficou muito mais fácil ficar mais afastado dela. Ainda tentava ser um pai a ela, mas era mais fácil ser rígido, apesar de ainda ama-la.

\- Voce não sabe nada sobre crianças - comentou Fuyutsuki.

Não comentei nada e continuei trabalhando.

Eu soube que Ritsuko parecia estar invejosa de Rei. Se ela fosse como sua mãe, seria capaz de lhe fazer mal?

Quem sabe foi esse pensamento que internamente me fez trabalhar mais rápido e ir para casa. Não recebera noticias de Rei em lugar algum. Estava certo de que se ela fosse a algum lugar diferente me avisaria.

Finalmente cheguei aos meus aposentos. Tudo parecia normal. Apos guardar minhas coisas, andei de quarto em quarto procurando por Rei. Não havia sinal nenhum dela. Os quartos estavam arrumados como sempre. Não havia nota em lugar algum. Tudo parecia em ordem. Ate que entrei em meu banheiro pessoal. Notei uma pequena caixa em cima da mesa. Olhei dentro e contei os objetos dentro. Percebi que um estava faltando. Em 3 segundos, entendi o que estava acontecendo.

Soltei a caixa e corri ate o quarto de Rei denovo. Era uma suite. Não entendi porque não havia verificado o banheiro antes, mas rapidamente fui ate o mesmo. Por muita sorte, não estava trancado. Ao entrar, descobri que o que ocorrera era muito pior do que pensara.

Finalmente achei Rei, mas muito mais pálida que o normal. Ela estava nua. Suas roupas estavam dobradas acima da privada. Seus sapatos estavam em frente a banheira em que estava. A agua estava vermelha. Rei gemia baixinho.

Estava ao seu lado antes que percebera. A chamei muitas vezes sem receber resposta. Estava fria e mole. Parecia estar inconsciente. Sem me importar com minhas roupas, a agarrei e a ergui para fora da banheira o mais rápido possível. A carreguei ate sua cama do mesmo modo que fizera com Yui em nosso casamento. A deitei e rapidamente a sequei usando seu cobertor. Usei o mesmo para enfaixar sua coxa direita, que tinha um corte grande e profundo. Isso diminuiria o sangramento, mas precisava ser rápido. Corri ate meu quarto e peguei meu próprio cobertor e a embrulhei nele como se fosse um bebe recém nascido.

Com mãos tremulas, liguei para meu motorista e lhe disse que precisava ir ao hospital com urgência. Carreguei Rei renovo e fui ate o local que mandei o motorista ir. Sentei no banco traseiro junto com Rei. Fazia o melhor possível para aquece-la e acorda-la. Ela parecia estar respondendo, mas continuava mole. Tudo que podia fazer era chacoalha-la para manter-la acordada. Ela parecia estar tentando falar, mas so ouvia uns sussurros muito baixos.

\- …ai...

Rei foi levada para a emergencia imediatamente após chegar. Eu pessoalmente doei sangue para poder ajuda-la. Agora so podia esperar.

Não entendia porque Rei havia feito aquilo. De certo modo me culpava. Talvez fui rígido demais com ela. Talvez ela pensasse que não a amava. E de certo modo, ela tinha todo o direito de pensar assim. Eu estava frio e distante. Ela talvez se lembrasse dos momentos que passamos antes de sua primeira morte. Como eu a levava pra cama todas as noites, dormia com ela quando tinha pesadelos, cuidava dela enquanto estava doente, cozinhava com e para ela todos os dias, entre muitas outras coisas. Talvez ela soubesse disso e sentia que não a amava mais.

Mas por outro lado, pensava porque eu estava tao preocupado assim. Se algo lhe acontecesse, podia simplesmente clonar outra e resolver tudo. Então, porque estava tao determinado a salvar sua vida ao ponto de doar mais sangue do que era seguro?

Os medicos me chamaram, dizendo-me que ja podia ir vê-la. Fui a seu quarto rapidamente. Ela ja estava acordada. Estava pálida e deitada, encarando o teto. Quando ouviu meus passos, levantou a cabeça para me olhar. Não mostrava surpresa nem nada. Simplesmente me olhava. Me sentei na beirada da cama.

\- Como se sente Rei? - perguntei sem mostrar muita emoção.

Não obtive resposta. Ela me encarava calmamente, sem expressão.

\- Comandante... - ela disse depois de um tempo - Desculpe.

\- Pelo que Rei? - perguntei.

\- Eu falhei denovo.

Foi então quando a lembrança voltou. A dois dias atras, ela havia feito um teste com Ritsuko. Ela tirou resultados baixos e estava retrocedendo seu processo. Não fiquei nem um pouco alegre com isso.

\- Melhore seus resultados, Piloto Ayanami - disse - ou vou ter de achar outra pessoa para pilotar.

Não voltei a tocar no assunto denovo, mas lembrei que aquela noite ela estava quieta e não falou comigo nem no dia seguinte nem no proximo. Estava calada e pensativa. Queria perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas não suspeitava que minhas palavras tivessem tido algum efeito negativo nela. Pelo que sabia no momento, estava totalmente enganado.

\- Voce nunca me falhou, Rei - respondi calmamente, tentando ocultar minha culpa.

\- Eu falhei naquele teste. - respondeu.

\- Não. Voce tirou um resultado baixo, mas não falhou.

\- Porque precisaria de um substituto se não falhei?

Não soube o que responder. Mesmo naquele dia, eu sabia que Rei melhoraria. Eu confiava nela. Eu disse aquilo para dar-lhe motivação para continuar. Mas não tive coragem de dizer isso.

\- Por que fez isso com sigo mesma? - perguntei, tentando mudar de assunto.

\- Para que não perdesse mais tempo comigo e achasse um substituto.

Fiquei em choque total. Como poderia ela pensar de tal forma.

\- Não estou perdendo tempo algum com voce. - respondi, tentando manter a calma.

\- Mas...

\- Rei… eu preciso de voce.

Foi tudo que consegui dizer. Não entendi porque disse isso, apesar de ser verdade. Mas nem eu sabia se me referira ao Projeto de Instrumentalidade ou a outra coisa.

Ela simplesmente me olhou surpreendida. Não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Gentilmente peguei sua mão e apertei um pouco.

\- Nunca mais faca algo assim com si mesma - disse calmamente.

Não respondeu. So me olhou. Por un instante, achei que fosse chorar.

\- Desculpe. - finalmente falou - eu so queria ajudar, mas so consigo...

\- Não - respondi antes que ela terminasse - eu que peço desculpas.

Ficamos em silencio por muito tempo.

\- Ajudarei voce para que melhore - falei - mas prometa que não vai fazer isso denovo.

Ela assentiu lentamente. Sorri.

\- Estou orgulhoso mesmo assim - falhei - poderia ter morrido, mas não morreu. Voce foi muito forte.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso. Abracei-a cuidadosamente.

Não sai do quarto ate que ela recebera alta e a levei de volta para casa.

No dia seguinte, comprei-lhe um novo apartamento; um sem banheira. Somente prédios abandonados tinham banheiros assim, mas não queria me arriscar. Lhe dava apenas dinheiro suficiente para comprar comida e agua para evitar que comprasse algo para fazer outra tentativa. Se quisesse comprar qualquer outra coisa, iria comigo ao local para garantir que não comprasse nenhuma arma. Eu ate me mudaria junto a ela, mas era um quarto pequeno e alem do mais, estava com muito medo de feri-la novamente. O melhor era ficar afastado e me aproximar quando nessesario.

* * *

Finalmente terminei. Tecnicamente eh uma fic sobre porque Rei não vive com Gendo e porque no 25o episódio Rei fala que não pode "voltar para o nada" porque "ele" precisava dela.

Sei que eh um tópico sensível e tal, mas mesmo assim, eh preciso sabermos que mesmo aqueles que parecem não nos amarem podem ser os que mais se importam com agente. Também temos que saber que as palavras podem afetar muito os outros, especialmente nossos próximos.

Fiquem perto de quem amam e lembrem-se de lembrar-lhes o que eles significam para vocês.

Qualquer sugestão para melhorar a historia eh bem vinda, mas com respeito!

Feliz dia dos Pais!


End file.
